galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 71
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> The next morning as I came on the bridge. I saw the Robots outside adding a much bigger building to the first one in place. A second LEGO was out there and produced Work robots. "Status?" Krabbel who had the Conn. said." We have now over 4500 patients to deal with. The crews of the original rocket ships, the crews of the Down ships and the Crews of the three Pirate ships. Every crew member with medical knowledge volunteered and is helping. They are all in Space suits with TransDim shields." "Get me Cateria then." She appeared looked busy but smiled." We have not yet localized the actual reason for the disease but we are getting the symptoms under control. The new Med Nanites Cirruit and I have been developing are a gods send repairing damage on cellular level." "Keep me posted. Olafson out!" "Krabbel, it looks like they get it handled. It is Thursday and the pool is cold. I am going for a swim." "Aye Captain!" The Ship was officially still under General Quarters and all recreation facilities where closed and our pool covered with a steel shutter, but there were some privileges when you are the Captain."SHIP uncover the pool please and lower the water temperature to 4 degrees." "Aye Captain!" I sank to the bottom of the pool and took deep breaths of fresh cold water. All this talk about disease and oozing wounds made me realize why I had this urge to swim and dive. As always the cold water relaxed me and I felt content with the Universe and simply let myself go. I realized I had dozed off as I went back up and said ." SHIP, what time is it?" There was no response. "SHIP!" Nothing! Then a voice came over the speakers. It was Shea!" Captain we have taken over the ship! SHIP is in a maintenance cycle and can't hear you! All resistance is futile. As we are in full control over all your friends bodies and minds! We know what they know! Your Friend Narth is unconscious and tied to the TransDim Chandelier diverter and it takes but a command and he is spread all over Quasi space. Having taking over the mind of such a brilliant being is really helpful!" Ghost! Was my first thought. We had overlooked some or they never went to Uber space as we thought. the door slid open and TheOther stomped in, wounded! He held a smoking TKU and said." Captain the entire crew changed! I barely escaped Hans! Cirruit is down. I think he is gone!" He held suit in his left upper fist." Here Captain. They tricked suit into deactivating itself but maybe you get it going!" Suit did not move I put it on anyway which was surprisingly easy."The ghost! They did that?" "No Captain Ghost is one of the few unaffected. It is inch long worms attaching themselves to the neck of everyone! I wonder why you are unaffected!" I took one of TheOther's TKU'S and said." I don't know but we need to reactivate SHIP first!" I stepped out the door and the warm air hit me like a blast. "Why is it so hot in the ship?" "The Worm things had environmental raise the temperature." A worm thing suddenly appeared out of mid air trying to attack me but The Other smashed it with back hand against a wall were it burst into slime. Now I heard Red Dragons voice! Over my own Ship intercom." You know the Knnnk don't even have to make me do this. I came to a fine agreement with them! Captain Olafson I am a Union Captain much your superior in experience so give it up! We will now fly your magnificent ship to Arsenal II and the Knnnk will take over the Union! All we need is your brain. So be a good Captain and surrender!" "It's the cold! I said to The Other. I was spared because I was in the Cold!" A brutish figure stepped into the Corridor, Hans! Holding his huge TKU .He was covered all over with brown spots."Captain don't make me hurt you! You know you have no chance against me!" "The Y'All jumped in front of me. Go get to safety Captain!" Hans fired and the shot burned through the Y'All and he fell! "Hans fight it! I cannot surrender not for you not for Narth!!" He fired but missed. Showing me he was fighting it. Hans would have never missed!" He screamed:"Run Captain run! I can't fight it!" From the other side Dust cloud blocked the Way but he said."Captain they are riding on Electromagnetic waves. They infiltrated us as we opened the shields for radio waves!" "We need to get SHIP up!" "I will contain Hans!" The Cloud passed over me and engulfed Hans, making him look like a living statue. Right behind him was the Ghost Othbeer. I could not hear what he was trying to say then he came closer and closer and his greenish hand passed into my mind!" Captain Olafson can you hear me like that?" "Yes!" "I am going to free the Narth do not be concerned about your friend. I Will get him out! You should turn on your Suit!" "I don't know how!" "There are manual activation modules on your wrist!" He kept on floating I noticed the dark gray little bumps and pressed them. "Suit Ensign Tyron activated!" "Have I done you proud Captain? When Lt Har Hi asked me you would only trust me if I showed her how I can be deactivated!" "You make me very proud Suit but here is the situation!" "I told him as fast as I could." Before I could finish shiny spider silk glued me to the ground and Krabbel came fast. "I raised my finger Suit paralyze only!" Krabbel dropped from the ceiling and Suit switched to aggressive shields dissolving the spider silk. "Suit teleport me to the Computronic Core." This was the best defended space in the ship and SHIP was inside a Reinforced Neutronium ball. There was the Emergency Access panel and I pushed my hand on it and slipped my code key in. SHIP came out of her cycle at once and I said." SHIP reduce inside temperature to minus 50 degrees and increase ArtiGrav to 25. Flood every deck with Para Rays "Aye Captain!" "Do we still have Shields?" "No Captain." "Activate all shields!" Narth appeared next to me." I am free and unharmed!" "Let's go and free my ship!" I activated the Fenrir Robots through SHIP and ordered them to contain everyone in stasis. Suit teleported me to the bridge. I found everyone pinned to the ground and everything was covered with a thin layer of frost. arm long white maggot like worms lay everywhere. Then I saw the Red Dragon sitting in my Chair and he was grinning at me and paralyzed. ________________________________________ We assembled in the Pirates Den. It was quiet and no one spoke everyone looked at me with guilty faces. It had taken me almost two days to get one after the other out of stasis and checked by Narth and Cateria. The white worms aboard the ship were dead and I had robots scour and decontaminate the ship from top to bottom, now that they knew what to scan for it was easy to find the worms. Shea finally spoke." I am so sorry Captain!" "You were under alien influence, nothing to be sorry about!" "Captain the Knnnk do not take over they threaten you with from within. I should have been stronger!" Hans actually was sitting on the floor crying." I killed TheOther while the Y'All protected you Captain!" Cateria shook her head." No you have not. The Y'All was seriously wounded but you did not hit anything vital. He has amazing self healing abilities." I said with the most seriousness in my voice." Cirruit is another matter! I don't know if he is dead or simply deactivated but he is not moving! Cateria does not know how to help him and neither does Suit. Elfi sobbed." I did that. I fired tech stop on him!" "Let's not lose hope. He came around last time he was hit by tech stop." A huge explosion rocked the ship and SHIPs Voice said."Captain , severe damage to Engineering. Intruder Alert Person in Celtest Suit!" Shea screamed." Red Dragon! I told him how to activate his suit after Suit told me how it's done!" Suit teleported me right to Engineering and there hovered the Red Dragon , a huge gaping hole in the hull of my ship! "Your Engineer did a good job. I couldn't blow you all sky high!" A finger blast of his hit my shields and torched much around me. "Suit deactivate his suit!" "Already trying his suit changed the Codes." "Another finger blast, again my shields held but it caused great damage to engineering. I did not dare to fire back." "Suit! I need alternatives or the Tigershark is done for!" "Red Dragon laughed. I simply cut it to pieces then. Much more fun! Seems you can't stop me!" A third blast it ripped another hole into the hull. Anger swelled in me and suddenly something broke in me I could feel him, my mind was able to sense every muscle every hair of it and all I could think of was burst! the Alien suit expanded like a balloon and exploded of his body and then he fell out of the air. His shields fading and the remnants of his suit disintegrating to dust. He suddenly lay there naked and utterly helpless. He held up both hands."I surrender. No be a good boy girl and put me under arrest. I am entitled to quarters until I have been court martial by officers of my peer. I know my rights and you. You are going by the book!" "Yes I will, by the book of Odin and the ancient laws of revenge and old Viking justice!" I knew it was me doing it as he rose floating back into the air. My mind pulled at all four of his limbs at the same time. Without effort I broke his legs." This is for Cirruit!" He screamed on the top of his lungs and then I grabbed him by his man hood." This is for the women aboard the Danny Houston! With the augmented strength I ripped out with a spray of blood. He screamed on the top of his lungs. I waited a little and then I grabbed him by the ears."And this is for me and my ship!" I broke his neck. I looked around. Engineering was a mess! Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006